1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to portable radio telephone circuitry and more specifically to voltage upconverter circuitry which exhibits improved efficiency and facilitates circuit miniaturization.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage upconverter circuits are conventionally used in portable TDMA radio products, such as portable telephones, to increase the voltage supplied by 3.5 volt batteries to a 5 volt level required by the transmitter power amplifier and other circuitry of the radio telephone. Such upconverter circuits employ switching voltage regulators and relatively large electrolytic capacitors and are relatively inefficient. It has appeared to the inventors that it would be desirable to improve the efficiency of such upconverter circuits, as well as reduce their size to contribute to further miniaturization of the circuitry.